Sunshower
by Bloody-Mad
Summary: Naruto provides Minato with a bit off sunny cheer and warmth on a rainy day.


**A little oneshot i thought of while listening to DJ Okawari. Being a lover of family fics with Minato, Kushina, and Naruto all together, I've decided to make- and COMPLETE- as many oneshots and stories involving the wonderful little family that, unfortunately, never got to be in canon. THAT, my friends, is what FanFiction is for. For those who read my other Mina/Naru fic, no this is not the same universe. It's different, Tsuande having never left in the first place. So, without further ado, enjoy some family fluff dear readers! (^v^)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

* * *

Rain.

It can be a beautiful thing, no? The quiet atmosphere, with the gentle fall of rain serving as a soothing backdrop— the prefect time, really, to be at home on your laziest, comfiest clothes on your softest seat curled up with a book, or a blanket or perhaps that book you'd been meaning to read.

To a child however . . . the rain was morose, a time of confinement and boredom. No fun at all, really. You were stuck inside all day because the adults swore you'd get sick from playing outside in the rain— and, really, how cruel was it that the rain was both the most boring and the most exciting time? All those puddles to jump in!

Completely unfair.

So, that was the general scene in Konoha. People remained indoors, preferring the warm and dry havens that the indoors offered, only stepping out and scurrying wherever they needed to be when it was absolutely necessary. Well, all except one person. This person, braving the elements equipped with a small, green umbrella, was actually a seven year-old child. The boy had blonde spiky hair— yellow, really, if the reader wants to be specific— and blue eyes that shamed the cloud covered blue sky, and the most unusual marking on his cheeks consisting of three whisker marks on each cheek.

This little boy was well known throughout all of Konoha, for three very different reasons. One— he was the son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Two— he was a notorious prankster, often seen flying through alleys and crowds in the market place as chuunin and sometimes ANBU chased after the little prankster king-in-training. Third . . . he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the beast that nearly destroyed this peaceful community seven years ago, on his birthday, October 10th. Those three facts, however, had little to nothing to do with today . . . well, the first one did. His name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Little Naruto plodded along, the only soul outside in the stretch of road that made up the marketplace, even the vendors taking refuge in tea shops or the stores of friends to talk the time away. Naruto walked along, blue eyes mostly roving the dark grey skies with interest, sometimes flicking down to stare straight ahead and all around with a determined expression. Tiny, pudgy hands clutched at the umbrella handle every time the umbrella so much as trembled with every gust of wind. Every so often though, one little hand would disengage from the wood handle nervously, darting up to pat the backpack that rested between his shoulder blades, filled with a special package for someone very special to him.

Naruto was on a self-imposed mission (really, an errand, but calling it a mission made it so much more exciting and sent a spark of excitement through him)— to bring his tou-chan the thermos of soup that he himself had poured out. He hoped to do this quickly, before his kaa-chan came back from spending time with Tsunade baa-chan— she had left him after telling him in no uncertain terms that he was to stay under the watch of the ANBU. And, he was, wasn't he? He knew that the ANBU-sans were around . . . somewhere . . . even though he had offered to share his umbrella for the poor ANBU who were undoubtedly getting soaked, they hadn't shown themselves.

The blonde child's hands tightened around the umbrella when a particularly cantankerous gust of wind hit him. Despite feeling a little flustered, the child had to giggle. The Wind Kami, he decided, must have a cold.

Much like his tou-san, in fact. Naruto had been up early enough today to see his father leave for work, and noticed with concern that the older man had sniffled twice, and sneezed before leaving the house. The days had gotten cooler, and his father had been caught in a storm, getting soaked to the bone, only a week ago. Naruto didn't want his tou-chan to get sick— nobody could beat his tou-chan, so what right did some measly little germ have to take such a title? So, now the little blonde chibi was braving the elements himself, having taken care to make sure he didn't get sick by donning his softest, warmest orange jacket with a hoodie, rain boots, and the little green umbrella.

"Naruto! Come here, sweetie!" a voice called from somewhere off to his right side, and he looked over to see who it was.

A young woman with kind dark grey eyes and light brown hair swept back into a low ponytail beckoned him forward. She wore a simple rose pink kimono, the color complimenting her fair skin— ah! He remembered now, it was Momo-san, the waitress at the tea shop his parents would sometimes stop in for a quick "breather" they called it. He smiled, and trotted over; figuring a small deviation from the plan wouldn't change things much. As soon as he was within reach, Momo took him gently by the hand and ushered him into the inviting warmth of the tea shop. She took his umbrella and closed it, setting it in the umbrella stand with the other, larger umbrellas.

"Thank you, Momo-san!" Naruto chirped, and Momo smiled at the boy, patting his cheek gently. She took his hand again, and lead him to the counter, helping him sit up on top of it as she moved around to man the register once more.

"Naruto, what are you doing out in the rain?" Momo asked curiously.

"I'm going to give my tou-san some soup— I think he's catching a cold, and I don't want him to be sick!" Naruto explained earnestly, hoping she understood the importance of the statement. Hokage's don't get sick! Or at least, they shouldn't.

Momo composed herself just in the nick of time, facing forming into a sympathetic pout as she nodded understandingly. Inwardly, she smiled at his relieved expression, as if he had found a comrade, and she said, "Ah, that's very kind of you, Naruto! And very brave too . . ." She stressed the bravery of it as her eyes lingered on the steady downpour that was expected to worsen in another hour or so.

"Momo-san!" The excited call immediately caught the woman's attention, shifting from the dreary sky to the bright summer's day in human form. "I just had a good idea! Can I buy a cup of tea to-go for tou-san?!" Naruto looked up at her, eyes shining and full of expectance.

Momo giggled, catching the eye of another waitress at the opposite end of the counter who nodded and held up two fingers. Turning back to Naruto, she answered him. "Why of course we can do that— anything for our Hokaga-sama!"

"Okay! How much is it going to be, Momo-san?" Naruto asked, fishing out his little animal wallet, beloved Gama-chan, and opening it up.

"That will be 160 ryo, Naruto." Momo said smartly, professional face making Naruto giggle as he handed over the money to Momo-chan. The other waitress, whom Naruto was also familiar with— a black-haired youth with laughing brown eyes by the name of Kimiko— handed him a Styrofoam cup. The immediate warmth from the cup made Naruto sigh happily, both hands wrapping around to absorb the warmth the cold winds had stolen away.

"Thank you very much." Naruto said dutifully— his kaa-chan had drilled into his head that at least he could learn how to say please and thank you, that she wouldn't let him be as rude as she was in her childhood.

"And you are very welcome Naruto-kun!" Kimiko replied back cheerfully. "Hey, Naruto-kun, you now what? I can put the tea in such a way inside your bag that it won't spill if you're careful, okay?"

"Oh, okay!" Naruto shouted happily, unzipping his bag over his shoulder and turning around. Kimiko arranged the Styrofoam cup carefully, placing it right by the wonderfully warm thermos, while Momo sneakily replaced the 160 ryo back into a side pocket in Naruto's bag. When the two were done they winked at each other conspiratorially, giggling at the beaming Naruto who turned around to thank them again.

"I better go now, who knows how busy tou-chan is." Naruto said thoughtfully, and with help from Momo, he slipped off the counter and onto the floor. "Goodbye!" Naruto nearly sang, taking his umbrella from the stand and marching out the door with a resolute face. Momo and Kimiko watched as he opened his umbrella, and stepping out from under the awning, once again made his way to the Hokage Tower where his father was.

"Cute kid." A jounin from the corner of the shop stated gruffly, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. Momo and Kimiko giggled, nodding their heads in agreement, as other murmurs of assent rose up from the patrons.

Naruto was now to the Hokage Tower, the trip seeming to take longer than usual with the precious cargo on his back that he was careful of. Entering the grand domain, Naruto worked his way up each flight of stairs, each floor. He greeted the ninjas he knew with cheerful familiarity, and those he didn't know he greeted a little less exuberantly, waving his green umbrella at them. Finally, he arrived at the top floor, the floor where his father worked. Naruto approached the secretary's desk, and when the woman glanced up she was immediately hit with a big, sunny, toothy smile.

"Hello, Shiroyuki-san!" Naruto exclaimed, walking up to the desk and gripping the edge of it, tiptoeing so is face cleared the edge.

"Why hello, little Naruto." Shiroyuki Kana greeted the boy in her customary quiet, warm way. "What brings you here? And where is your kaa-chan?" she asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, she's with Tsunade baa-chan, so . . . ah! I came to give tou-chan some soup and tea!" Naruto proclaimed his reason for the visit, thumb pointing to the backpack he carried.

Kana smiled, internally cooing at the cuteness of the boy. "That's very thoughtful of you Naruto. I noticed your father sniffling earlier when he first came in, but if he drinks that tea and eats the soup, he'll undoubtedly feel all better."

Naruto smiled under the praise, proud of his correct reasoning. "Is tou-chan in now, Shiroyuki-san?"

She shook her head, smile dimming a little. "I'm afraid not, Naruto. He's in a meeting right now, but he should be done soon, so why don't you wait here?"

Naruto's nose scrunched up in thought as he slowly pulled the straps of his pack off his shoulders, and then suddenly his face cleared like he had made a decision. "Shiroyuki-san, can you put this up and give it to tou-chan for me?"

Kana was a little confused, but she still did it, arranging the bag under her desk right by her feet, and straightening up she said, "Alright, Naruto, but you never answered me. Do you want to—" but looking around she didn't see the child around. She looked left and right, but there was no sight of a blonde head anywhere.

"Naruto?" she called, rising out of her seat.

Naruto was already walking out of the Hokage Tower however, green umbrella open and held slightly forward, a defense against the force of the wind that was now like a battering ram. Naruto grit his teeth and braved the gales and hard hitting rain. He walked steadily, endeavoring to move even as the winds pushed him back a little. Soon he was out of the marketplace, and heading home. Suddenly, a punishing force of wind hit Naruto, and with a cry of pain and shock, the umbrella was ripped from his hand and sent flying away. Flustered, he ran after the fleeing object, calling out for it.

"Wait, umbrella-san, wait! Come back, I can't get another one now!" Naruto cried, running after it still, even as rain filled his mouth and stung his cheeks like rebuking pinches. He could barely see in front of him as he ran, even though the umbrella wasn't even within sight anymore. He slowed down until he stopped completely, a still figure in the storm. Sighing despondently, Naruto pulled up the hood of his jacket, even though it was futile at this point, and trudged off . . . the problem was, he didn't know where he was trudging off to. The storm had obliterated all visibility, and had no idea where he was.

"Aw man . . . oh no . . ." Naruto whined under his breath, now starting to shiver as the cold rain soaked him to the bone.

"Thank Kami, Naruto, there you are!" At the sound of his tou-chan's voice, Naruto whirled around, squinting up. His father stood over him, just as soaked as he was, long blonde locks dripping into his face— but even as bedraggled as he was, the only emotion expressed on his face was utter relief and concern over his son. Naruto was just surprised to see his father there, instead of in a meeting.

"Tou-chan, you shouldn't be here . . . you'll catch a cold for sure!" was the only thing Naruto could manage in his surprise. Minato snorted, as if the thought was funny, before sweeping his son into his arms, holding him closely.

"Hold on Naru-chan, we'll be nice and dry soon." Minato murmured, and then in a yellow flash, they were both gone. They reappeared in the Hokage's Office, dripping rainwater on the wooden floors, and startling the three people waiting in the office. Kushina, Tsunade, and Kakashi had been waiting in there for them after Kana hold told them what Naruto had done. They made sure the fire was warm and crackling, that there was tea at the ready, and that there were blankets and towels at hand.

"Oh, thank goodness you found him Minato." Kushina sighed, immediately rushing over with towels for the two of them. Minato took one and started toweling off his hair, removing his cloak as he handed Naruto to Kushina, who started toweling him off with quick, brisk movements. Naruto didn't complain, even when his kaa-chan pulled at his hair every now and then with her toweling, because she had moved to sit down in front of the fireplace and he was soaking in the warmth.

"You look like a half-drowned cat, sensei." Kakashi commented, throwing a towel to Minato. Minato gave his sensei a look as he caught it, brushing back the still damp locks of his hair to get it out of his eyes, wrapping it around his baby boy and sitting beside his wife. Tsunade draped a blanket over him, earning a grateful look and murmur of thanks, before walking back to the couch and grabbing something from the side of it.

"Well, no time better to have this." She said with a chuckle, bringing up the backpack Naruto had left here. She opened it and took out the thermos of soup and the Styrofoam cup of tea, walking over and handing it to Minato. Once she saw the family settled, she gestured for Kakashi to follow her, and both of them walked quietly out of the room, content to know Naruto would be alright.

"Ah!" Minato exclaimed softly, taking the proffered cups. "Thank you . . . and thank you very much Naru-chan." Minato added, turning to smile at his son. Minato opened up the thermos and poured out a full cup of soup, taking a sip. "Still warm." He murmured, licking his lips at the taste.

"It's no big deal." Naruto muttered, blushing softly as he nuzzled his face into his kaa-chan's shoulder to hide his warmed cheeks. Kushina smiled, smoothing a hand over his hair. Minato smiled as well, hand reaching over to poke Naruto's cheek. When his finger retracted, Naruto followed its movement with curious eyes, for his tou-chan normally wasn't one to do such things.

"It's a big deal to me. You made this thermos especially for me, and even got me tea to go with it, and it was very sweet of you. Though I have to ask why?" Minato looked curiously at his son.

"When you left this morning . . . you were sniffling. Thought you had a cold, so I brought you the soup kaa-chan made last night so you could feel better." Naruto answered in a near mumble, embarrassed at the way everyone was looking at him.

Minato stared at his son for a moment, merely looking at the bashful little boy, before a warm and bright smile eased onto his face. "Naruto, that's very kind of you . . . thank you, for thinking about my health. I admit that thinking about it myself isn't really one of my strong points, but."

Naruto looked up at the word as Minato suddenly leaned forward and poked Naruto's forehead. Naruto blinked, rubbing at the spot even though it didn't hurt. Minato smirked at the befuddled expression on the boy's face, before continuing. "You worried your kaa-chan and I by leaving and trying to walk back home when the storm had gotten so bad."

"If you ignore your own health just to take care of your tou-chan, then what good is that?" Kushina asked, leaning over to look down at her sochi, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You let us adults handle ourselves, no need hurting yourself for it." Minato continued, ruffling Naruto's sunshine locks.

"Okay." Naruto agreed, bringing the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Minato and Kushina looked at each other with a secret grin, huddling closer to share the warmth between their little family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story, readers! Please review and let me know whether you did or not, it's always fun to read your thoughts and reactons to the story!**

**Love,**

**Bloody Mad~3**


End file.
